Pour Me
by ImmortalAuthors
Summary: It's not like Levi wanted to be a bartender and doesn't like alcohol either. Eren seems to feel the same, but trying to find refuge in the small bar quickly turns for the worst. Pairing: Levi/Eren Rating: E (for eventualities) Warning: Eventual smut AU: Modern setting – bartender Levi


**So this is a 'project' I started a long time ago and deleted off of here to do some changes. Now that said changes are done here is the new 'Pour Me' Sorry for the amateur writing, the prologue was written a while back. I'll explain the concept of this at the end. Enjoy! **

It's not like Levi wanted to be a bartender. Like many men, he came back from the war with no money, no family and no place to stay. When he saw this place for sale he figured: _Why not?_ He was young and needed a job, so he took the opportunity. This was supposed to be temporary gig. Yet, it has been 5 years and still, here he is.

Levi doesn't like alcohol either, in fact, he despises it completely. The smell nauseates him and the sound of shot glasses nearly haunts him at night. Every time someone comes in and gets piss drunk the man watches them hoping they get hurt or, at least a really bad hangover, and never do it again. What Levi hates most about owning a small bar is cleaning up after every one. Being too poor to afford to pay a helping hand he has to do all the dirty work. That part is fine by him, no one can do a good enough job anyway, but it really tics him off tidying after people he doesn't even know.

Unfortunately, he can't resign at this exact moment, so he's stuck kicking out drunken customers. He's not the kind of bartender to help the people who got so drunk they can't even walk. « Get out. », he growls at a young woman, pushing her out of the door. He slams it behind her and sighs exasperatedly, resting the back of his head on the door. It's 3 am and all he wants is to go home, take an Advil for his raging head ache and go to bed.

He's about to go to the washrooms to see if someone threw up all over the floor, when the sound of metal clanging together stops him dead in his tracks. Levi clenches his jaw together and stomps to where the sound came from. As soon as he sees a figure, crouching under the counter, he begins to yell. « DIDN'T I SAY I WAS _CLOSING_? » The only answer he gets is a quiet whimper. _Great._ , he thinks, _Another drunk guy too smashed to stand up._ « Answer me! », he bellows. «I-I-I...», Levi hears an intimidated voice stutter. He walks over to the voice; making sure every step he takes rings in the room. When he arrives, he's mildly surprised at what he sees. Sitting there, legs pulled to his chest, is a scared looking boy.

« Okay. How drunk are you? »  
>« P-pardon? »<br>« How much did you drink? »  
>« I...uh...nothi-I haven-I'm not drunk. »<br>« You're in a bar at 3 am telling the bartender you haven't had a drink? »  
>« Uuh... »<br>« How old are you? »  
>« 18 »<br>« You're kidding, right? »

The boy stays silent. Levi sighs and shakes his head. _It's too late for this bullshit._

« How did you get in? »  
>« Th-The window. »<br>« When? »  
>« About five minutes ago. »<p>

Levi opens and closes his mouth repeatedly. _Why __me__? Why __now__?_ The boy reaches for his backpack and holds it to his chest. Levi looks at him: he has very messy brown hair, a small nose, triangular face and big green eyes that seem to be pleading with him, but to do what? He finally dismisses the thought of calling the police on the boy, rolling his eyes.

« Okay. What's your name? »  
>« Eren. »<br>« What are you doing here Eren? »  
>« I-I was gonna crash here... Just for tonight! »<p>

_Why. Why me? Whyyyyy? _That's when the boy chooses to get up and walk towards the door.

« Hey. Hey kid! Where do you think _you're_ going? »  
>« Dunnow. »<br>« Come back here! You think you can just come in here, knock over my stools, disrupt my whole schedule, and then depart leaving me no assurance you won't come back? »

The kid huffs and sits at a table. Levi hunches over him.

« Why are you on the streets? Don't you have parents? »  
>«Uh…no…»<p>

Levi quiets immediately. His mouth hangs open in disbelief. Why doesn't this kid have parents? The boy's scowl suddenly turns into a smile. « Your breath is oddly minty for a bartender. », he proclaims. Levi closes his mouth and takes a step back. «Well... I don't drink. », he manages to articulate after a moment. « Oh. », Eren answers simply, still smiling. Levi sighs. « Alright brat, I can clean up tomorrow, come with me. »

Eren follows Levi into a small hallway where the toilets are. «You're not gonna make me sleep in the washrooms are you?», he asks. Levi just sighs and rolls his eyes taking keys out of his pockets. At the end of the hallway is a big door, after crossing it there are stairs and upstairs is Levi's apartment. Levi unlocks the door and tells the guy to follow him. He walks up the 17 stairs and unlocks the door, letting the kid in. «Wow...», he hears the brat whisper. He looks over to see the boy ogling the place like it's a mansion; he lets out a little hum and he feels slightly amused. «This place is... so classy and... clean.», Eren says. Levi just grunts and points to the couch, «You're sleeping there.»

**So..as promised, the concept! Well the whole idea came to me while listening to my favorite band: Hollywood Undead, and I thought ''While I'm at it writing a fanfic inspired by one song, why not write one inspired by many?'' So I decided that every chapter would be inspired by a different Hollywood Undead song, which I will post in the notes at the end of the chapter. Unfortunately there are no songs to go with this chapter, which is actually just a prologue, but I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy future chapters as well!**


End file.
